Hide and Seek
by Theanimekitty89
Summary: One Shot made for a contest on dA. It's Christmas, Mikey's making sweets in the kitchen so Leo uses this opportunity to give his little brother a rather kinky present. Rated M for implied T-cest but there are no sex scenes :3 Please Read and Review!


**Hi everyone! This is my first yaoi-fic ever made, so please don't flame me if you don't like it. I didn't even think I was gonna make an entry for this contest at dA, so I decided to give it a shot. I really hope you'll like it, though. :3**

**Summary: (P)Leo gives Mikey an unexpected Christmas present. **

**Disclaimer: Own nothing! **

* * *

The air held a sweet and tasty scent of sugar and chocolate that quickly filled the Lair, drifting out from the kitchen. Mikey was going from one side to another, using his time to experiment on how to make the perfect Christmas chocolate for his friends and family later, when they were going to eat dinner together. So far, he knew a lot of things that shouldn't get mixed together. Those things partly included peanut butter and marshmallows. Mikey shuttered reluctantly when remembering this.

Currently, he was starting to think that it was going uphill with things. The last tin that came out from oven had been surprisingly tasty and the orange-banded turtle knew that he was on the right track. He wasn't that bad at cooking; the times when he brought food on the table, it would actually be edible and the some part of the kitchen wouldn't blow up. At least not when he was paying attention.

Mikey was finished stirring the bowl that contained the last tin of sweets, and glanced around. His earlier attempts on making Christmas sweets had left his stomach turning uncomfortably from licking the spoons clean after using them, so he needed one of his brothers to taste for him. Well, Raph and Donnie were out to get them a Christmas tree, and he couldn't wait for them to come back home, since he guessed they would be doing other things than getting a tree…

And then there was Leo. Speaking of the devil, where was he? Mikey had been way engrossed in his experiments that the blue-clad turtle probably could've walked past him without noticing it. That and his big brother was stealthy as shit; he could stand in front of you and disappear in the blink of an eye…

Mikey nearly dropped the bowl in his hands, when feeling a blast of warm air tickle his neck, a beak nuzzling one of his favorite spots. "Hi Mikey."  
Or in this case, it was the other way…

"Dude, you totally startled me!" Mikey grinned, taking the spoon out of the bowl and was careful not to spill any chocolate on the floor. "But it's great you're here, cause I need you to taste this for me."

Leonardo eyed the chocolate-coated spoon that was pointed his way, and a light smirk spread across his face. He took the spoon out of Mikey's hand, but he didn't lick it clean, no, he went after a whole different target. Leo had noticed that Mikey's fingers were coated with chocolate as well and casually took his hand, guiding them to his waiting mouth.

The youngest turtle blushed slowly, his baby-blue eyes widening as he felt his older brother's tongue swirl around his fingers, sucking them lightly. Seconds later he took them out, licking his lips with a much wider smirk seeing the reaction he got out of Mikey. He loved watching his orange-clad brother blush.

"It tastes very good indeed, Mikey," Leo said, returning his actions on caressing Mikey's neck. "You're an excellent cooker."

"Uh-huh," Mikey managed to reply, forcing enough willpower to fill the backing-tins up and put them in the oven, instead of turning into jelly from Leo's touches and nuzzling. He found it especially hard when a mouth was pressed to his ear, whispering in a light husky voice: "Seeing as the others are momentarily out, would you like to get your present?"

"Ooooh, do I! Where is it?" the young turtle practically bounced up and down in excitement. Leo chuckled, pointing his index-finger at Mikey.

"Not yet. Close your eyes, count to ten, and then you'll see."

Mikey couldn't contain a grin in anticipation, as he closed his eyes shut and started counting.

"1…2…3…"

He could sense that he was now alone in the kitchen, but continued counting nevertheless.

"…4…5…6…"

Mikey had to hold himself from not blurting the last numbers out in a hurry.

"…7…8…9…10! Okay, Leo, where's-. "

When he opened his eyes, he was still alone. The expectation faded a little, but he glanced around to spot his brother, and his present. The whole Lair suddenly felt deserted; it felt like there weren't anyone beside him. Just as he wanted to give up, Mikey spotted something on the table.

A bottle with lube and a note next to it saying: _Find me._

That just fired up Mikey's determination to a whole new level.

The orange-clad turtle knew exactly where to find him. Slowly approaching the bedroom that he and Leo shared, he cautiously opened the door, peeking inside only to gasp at the sight. Leo was lying on his own bed, stripped naked from his gear and bandana. A set of candles were lit nearby on the desk, and rose petals were placed onto the bed. The eldest turtle smirked suggestively, blue ribbon tied on his hard erection.

"So, Mikey," Leo said. "Wanna open your present?"

Mikey gulped down a lump in his throat, before rushing inside and locking the door. Little did he know that his Christmas chocolates were still in the oven…  
Oh, well. He could always ask April to help him make some new ones.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Not enough t-cest? I'm sorry, but I blushed in embarrassment when writing the word 'erection'. -.-'**  
**I really hope you like it, please comment on what you think.**


End file.
